


The 12 Kisses Of Stanner

by BlamIsTheBest



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tony Stark Cuddles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamIsTheBest/pseuds/BlamIsTheBest
Summary: A series of one-shots that depict Stanner's kisses.None of the one-shots are related to each other.Prompts -1. First Kiss2. Shy Kiss3. Surprise Kiss4. Lazy Kiss5. Cute Kiss6. Forehead Kiss7. Passionate Kiss8. Heated Kiss9. Sad Kiss10. Goodbye Kiss11. Reunion Kiss12. Funny Kiss
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The 12 Kisses Of Stanner

"Tony, come down to the lab. I found something really cool." All of the Avengers, apart from Banner, were sat in the kitchen of the Avenger's Tower, as they had all just gotten up. Everyone looked exhausted from the party the night before, and the only person without a hangover was Steve. He decided to stay sober so that no one would do anything stupid. Banner was also sober because he hadn't even turned up to the party.   
Tony didn't want to go to the lab and talk to Banner, because he was still a little drunk. Let's not kid ourselves, he was so drunk that he still couldn't form a coherent sentence. But he still made his way down to Banner's lab, walking into 3 windows and falling up two steps on the way. But he managed to get there without any serious injuries, so he saw it as a victory.  
Banner was waiting for him patiently, while he watched him bump into the various windows. He had to stifle a laugh when Tony actually didn't see a step and fell straight up it. After about 5 minutes of watching Tony nearly kill himself, he decided to help him.   
They eventually made it into the lab, where various scientific equipment was scattered all over the floor. It looked like a bombsite. Or like Bruce had got super frustrated and the other guy had come out to play. But Tony was too busy poking a jelly-like substance on a plate next to the microscope. "DO NOT TOUCH THAT, TONY!"  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
"Tony, you're drunk. If you want me to treat you like a grown man, act like one!"  
"Alright, but only because you're my friend."  
"So, I think I found a way to, y'know, dehulkify myself."  
"You can't do that, Bruce!"  
"Why can't I? I would be free of the other guy forever!"  
"I like the other guy!"  
"Well, I don't!"  
"But, he's a part of you."  
"The part of me that everyone hates!"  
"That isn't true."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because..."  
"What?"  
"Bruce, I love you. Every single part of you, and the other guy."  
"Tony, you're drunk!"  
"So you keep telling me, but it doesn't make me any less right!"  
"You have no idea what you're saying!"  
"Drunken words are what a sober man doesn't have the balls to say."  
"You have no idea what you're telling me, and you'll regret it when you sober up."  
"I know full well what I'm saying, Bruce."  
"Well, mphm!"  
Tony launched towards Bruce, locking lips with him, and also pushing the pair to the ground. Bruce let out a small squeal because he thought that Tony was playing a prank on him. Without telling himself to, he found himself kissing back, which was weird because he had only thought of Tony as attractive 3 times, but he was quite enjoying kissing his co-worker.   
"Ur, guys, We have a mission from Nick, but if you're too busy, you two can stay here," Steve announced as he awkwardly stood in the doorway.


End file.
